


I Should've Been There for You

by KaylaRachille



Series: Ashivia Scene Fix-Its and Episode Alternate Endings [5]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Apologies, Blood, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, F/M, Fix-It, Guilt, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaRachille/pseuds/KaylaRachille
Summary: An alternate ending and missing scenes for Season Two Episode Eleven‘Crossroads’:Instead of Asher leaving Olivia alone after the shooting to go be with the football team at the school he decides to stay with her.Snippet from Story:“Liv, I am so sorry about last night. I didn’t mean any of those things that I said, and I should’ve been there.” Asher explains all in one breath as he wraps his arms tightly around Olivia pulling her in close and as she does the same both of them clinging onto to each other for dear life.Laura shares a disapproving look with Billy as they watch from their seats as their daughter accepts whatever apology Asher whispers into her ear and she leads him by the hand back over to them.Asher sits down across from Olivia down casting his eyes to the tiled floor to avoid the heated gaze of her parents as they wait silently for news about Spencer.(Contains Spoilers)
Relationships: Asher Adams/Olivia Baker
Series: Ashivia Scene Fix-Its and Episode Alternate Endings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848343
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	I Should've Been There for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y'all! :) 
> 
> I have had the idea for this story ever since watching s2 e11 and I finally got around to writing it! I hope that y'all will like my take on the missing scenes I've added in and the alternate ending! Enjoy! <3 
> 
> Please Note: This story does contain references to gun violence, serious injuries, and underage drug use so if it anyway if that could be triggering to you then please read with extra caution and care! <3

Laura tightens her hold around her daughter’s middle when she feels her start to sway slightly to the right once they are halfway down the long nearly empty hallway leading to the bathroom. The quietness that surrounds them now is almost deafening after the loud chaos of the Emergency Room. 

Laura attempts to smile at the elderly janitor at the end of the hallway who is mopping the white gleaming tiles before she holds the bathroom door open for her daughter who slips inside the fluorescent-lit room without a word. 

“Okay, baby let’s get you changed out of your dress.” She instructs gently her voice echoing off the walls of the empty bathroom after she sits her purse down on the sink countertop guiding Olivia to the larger stall at the very end of the row of stalls. 

She keeps one hand on her daughter’s shoulder as she carefully unties the thin ribbon that is tied into a corset like pattern on the back of her dress so she can take it off more easily since her left wrist is in a brace. Laura swallows against the rising lump in her throat as she watches her daughter with a feeling of guilt washing over her as she stiffly walks into the stall alone. 

“I’ll hold the door shut.” She informs her not wanting her to lock the stall door as she pulls the door toward her the only thing separating her and her daughter, but she feels as if there are a million miles between them now. 

_My baby girl could have died tonight. Spencer could have died tonight._ She thinks warily as she rests her forehead against her hand that is holding onto the top of the stall door. 

“Just let me know when you need the other clothes.” She tells Olivia clearing her throat as she glances down at the clothes the sweet nurse gave her in one of the plastic patient belongings bags. Tears gather in the corner of her eyes as she thinks of how the woman’s kindness shone through even when it felt like there was no kindness left in the world after she had gotten the call about the shooting. 

The sound of her daughter throwing up breaks Laura from her thoughts as she pushes the stall door openly hastily dropping the bag of clothes onto the tiles without a second thought as she locks the stall door behind her. 

“Oh, baby.” She half cries at the sight of her daughter with her dress down around her ankles bending over the toilet as she dry heaves. “It’s okay baby. It’s okay.” She assures her as she rubs small comforting circles on the flushed skin of her back. 

“No, it’s not mommy.” Olivia cries once she stops vomiting as she wipes her mouth with the back of her uninjured hand. 

“Come here.” Laura offers wrapping her arms around her daughter once more pulling her away from the stench of her own vomit in the toilet so that it doesn’t make her sick again. “Let’s get you changed.” She explains after she flushes the toilet moving back over to help her daughter step out of her bloodstained dress. 

Olivia stands shivering in the middle of the stall with her teeth chattering together dressed only in her underwear and bra now as she watches her mom grab the bag of borrowed clothes from the floor. 

Laura sends her daughter a small smile as she pulls out the white shirt that is a few sizes too large for her but that will have to do until they can get home. Her heart breaks a little more as her normally independent daughter lets her put the shirt on her without any protest. 

“Do you need help with the pants too?” Laura asks her gently once she pulls out the blue jeans from the bag that thankfully are closer to her daughter’s size than the shirt is. 

Olivia shakes her head no taking the jeans numbly from her mom. Laura takes a step closer to her daughter afraid she might fall as she holds onto the railing on the wall as she slowly pulls on the jeans. 

“There’s a jacket in here too.” Laura explains after she sits the shoes out on the floor in front of her daughter to slip on. After Olivia shrugs on the jacket Laura rolls up the sleeves up for her that are too long and that cover her hands. 

“How about you go wash your hands?” She half asks half instructs as she sees the blood still on them before she turns watching Olivia stiffly walk through the stall door toward the sinks. 

Laura wants to scream and cry when she picks up her daughter’s beautiful white dress off the floor that now is covered with Spencer’s blood that could have so easily have been her daughter’s blood reminding her how quickly all of their lives have been turned upside down. 

_How the hell could someone do this to a child?_ She thinks in disbelief as she stuffs the ball gown into the plastic bag making sure that none of the bloodstained fabric is showing since the handle of the bag won’t snap back together hiding its contents. 

The bag feels like a heavyweight in her hand now that it contains her daughter’s dress as Laura walks out of the stall sitting it on the tiles below the sink as she washes her hands quickly deciding to dry her hands on her pants as she watches Olivia in her concern who is staring blankly down at her still bloodstained hands. 

Once Olivia breaks down into sobs Laura pulls her in close promising that everything will be okay but in the back of her mind, she isn’t so sure that her words are true. 

*** 

Asher yanks out his earbuds in frustration after hearing his cellphone ring for the fifth time in the last ten minutes wishing that everyone would just leave him the hell alone. He knows that he fucked up so bad at the cotillion and he doesn’t need someone calling him to remind him of that. 

Not waiting for the treadmill to power off before he jumps down going over to unplug his phone from the charger on the opposite wall concern instantly fills him when he sees that he has five voicemails from JJ. 

_He better not be drunk calling me._ He thinks with an eye roll wiping the sweat away from his face with a towel as he puts his phone on speakerphone as the first voicemail starts to play. 

_“_ _Ash, man where are you something has happened..._

_...Spencer was shot_ _after the_ _cotillion_ _…_

_Olivia was with him..._

_...they’ve been taken to the hospital..._

_Olivia wasn’t shot_ _...”_

_“Where are you, Ash?...”_ It takes a few gulps of the heavy air in the gym that he didn’t think would ever return again to his burning lungs before Asher realizes that JJ had called him and was talking to him and that it wasn’t his voice playing over a message anymore. 

“I’m at the locker room gym.” Asher finally answers his mind racing with his darkest thoughts. 

_What if Spencer dies..._

_What if Olivia really was shot..._

_I should’ve been there for her..._

_She’ll never forgive me if something happens to Spencer..._

_I’ve really fucked things up this time..._

“I’ll be right there man.” JJ tells him before he clicks off the call leaving Asher in silence once more. 

Pushing down the panic threatening to take hold of his mind he pulls off his sweat-soaked short-sleeved sweatshirt on his way to the shower. 

His body trembles underneath the warm spray of water from the showerhead no longer just from the adrenaline from his workout and the aftereffects of the steroids but from fear. 

Fear of losing the only person he feels like he has left in the world — Olivia. 

He’s pulling on a dark blue sweater that he hopes is clean with his hair still soaked from the shower when his phone lights up with a text from JJ to let him know that he is there. 

Asher shoves his dirty clothes on top of his duffel bag burying his darkest secret, the bottle of steroids and the syringes, to the bottom of the bag not wanting anyone to find them — to find out what a fuck up he truly is. 

He hurries out to JJ’s car parked beside his own throwing his duffel bag into the floorboard down by his feet as JJ squeals his tires as he peels out of the parking lot. 

Asher’s jaw clenches more with each mile they get closer to the hospital in anticipation of seeing Olivia and what the news will be about Spencer. 

On their way, JJ rambles nervously about how cool it was to have Matt Springer at their practice but Asher only winces at the mention of his name as he crosses his arms over his chest since it is only a reminder that he willingly let Olivia down for _f_ _ucking_ football. 

_God, please let them both be okay._ Asher pleads with God, the universe, or whoever is listening as JJ runs a red light narrowly escaping getting T-boned by an oncoming car. 

JJ mutters a weak sorry after he takes a few deep breaths after looking into his rearview mirror to find the car that almost hit them no longer in the intersection as the hospital comes into view. 

The red Emergencysign is like a beacon against the dark night sky as JJ tightens his grip on the steering wheel focusing his eyes once more on the road ahead. 

Asher grips the door handle as JJ pulls up quickly to the Emergency Room entrance that is usually reserved for patient drop off, but he reasons with himself that in his haste to get to Olivia that it’s okay to use it just this once even though the way his heart is hammering in his chest, he feels like he should be seeing a doctor. 

He swallows against his once more rising panic as he steps through the automatic sliding doors to navigate the maze that is the hospital to find Olivia. 

*** 

Laura sits down heavily next to her daughter in the Emergency Room waiting area as she slides the bag with her daughter’s bloodstained dress under her seat. 

The attorney in her has the thought that the police may want it for evidence while the mom in her wants to tear the dress into shreds in anger and fear. 

She swallows against the fear that the boy who saved her daughter’s life tonight will lose his as she politely declines the Styrofoam cup of coffee that Billy offers her. 

She kicks the bag farther underneath her seat with her foot as she thinks since it’s out of her sight it will be out of her mind. 

“As soon as Spencer goes into surgery, we’ll take you home and get you cleaned up. Okay.” Laura tells Olivia after she brushes back her hair over her shoulder as more sadness mixed with anger courses through her veins at the sight of the dried blood that is still caked on her daughter’s neck. 

“No, mom I can’t leave him.” Olivia states recoiling from her mom’s touch. 

“We'll be back before he wakes up.” Laura reasons letting her hand fall limply onto the chair arm between them. 

Olivia opens her mouth to tell her mom no again before her eyes land on Asher rushing through the elevator doors. 

“Liv, honey are you listening to me?” Laura asks her daughter trying to get her attention before she follows her gaze to find Asher standing in front of the elevator looking completely lost. 

Olivia jumps up from her chair to thankfully find that her legs are steadier than they were before as she hurries across the twenty tiles separating her from her boyfriend. 

“Liv, I am so sorry about last night. I didn’t mean any of those things that I said, and I should’ve been there.” Asher explains all in one breath as he wraps his arms tightly around Olivia pulling her in close and as she does the same both of them clinging onto to each other for dear life. 

“Just shut up. You’re here everything else can wait. Okay?” She tells him leaning her head against his shoulder with emotion thick in her tired voice. 

“Okay.” He agrees after she pulls away and he searches her pale face finding no hints of the anger that he was sure that would be there. 

Laura shares a disapproving look with Billy as they watch from their seats as their daughter accepts whatever apology Asher whispers into her ear and as she leads him by the hand back over to them. 

Asher sits down across from Olivia down casting his eyes to the tiled floor to avoid the heated gaze of her parents as they wait silently for news about Spencer. 

*** 

“Sweetie we should get you home now.” Laura tells Olivia placing her arm around her thin shoulders as the doors to the surgery department close behind the gurney that is carrying Spencer to surgery to remove the bullet from his shoulder. 

Olivia finally nods as she numbly walks beside her mom away from the doors that Spencer disappeared behind. 

Laura locks eyes with Billy briefly sending him a knowing nod before she watches as he follows an understandably distraught Grace down the hall opposite the surgery department to provide her with what comfort he can as they wait for her son to come out of surgery. 

“Are you coming with us?” Laura asks surprising herself at her own question but she knows deep down that it’s what her daughter needs glancing back over her shoulder to where Asher is leaning heavily against the wall with his hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his jeans as everyone divides up into small groups as they move back to their seats. 

“Um...” Asher says trailing off unable to hide his surprise at her question that causes his eyebrows to raise. 

“Please.” Olivia pleads as she turns around to face him with a haunted look in her eyes. 

He nods in response taking a cautious step forward falling into step alongside Olivia and her mom but not too close not wanting to overstep his boundaries. 

Once the hospital elevator doors slide open revealing the much quitter first floor of the hospital Olivia peels herself away from her mom’s side to lean heavily into Asher’s. Laura watches her daughter’s movements with a disapproving look, but she decides not to argue after the events of the night. 

With a tired sigh, she leads their way out of the hospital as the automatic sliding doors slide closed behind them Olivia leans closer into the warmth that Asher’s arms around her brings her against the chilly air as they make their way to her mom’s car. 

After Asher helps Olivia into the backseat, he quickly goes over to get his duffel bag out of JJ’s car that is parked a few rows down from Laura’s before he hurries back over to them not wanting to keep them waiting as he climbs into the car next to her as silence slides in between the three of them. 

Laura catches her daughter's eyes in the rearview mirror after she comes to a stop at the red light. She isn't surprised to find them still with that haunted look set deeply in them and absent of all the usual brightness that is usually shining in them. 

She manages to send her a small, tight smile as the light turns green and she presses lightly on the gas, her daughter's eyes blinking away from her gaze as she settles her own eyes on the road ahead. 

Feeling a shiver run through her as raindrops start to splatter against the windshield and the car windows sounding like waves against the metal roof Olivia scoots closer to Asher where he sits by the rear passenger door staring absently minded out the foggy window. 

She feels Asher tense when she leans her head against his chest, but he makes no move to scoot away from her. She lets her eyes fall shut when she feels Asher cautiously smooth his hand over her hair that is still caked with some of Spencer's blood. 

“Olivia honey we're home.” Laura informs her daughter from the front seat after she parks in the driveway turning around smiling emphatically when she sees that her daughter is asleep laying against Asher's chest. 

Olivia blinks her eyes open against the bright interior lights of the car lifting her head from Asher's chest slightly embarrassed. She watches as he gently reaches around her to unclick her seatbelt. Without a word, he opens the car door and climbs out not caring when his clothes instantly get soaked from the rain. 

Laura tries to keep her gaze from being too hard or accusing as she rounds the car when she hands Asher the extra umbrella, but she feels a pang of guilt ripple through her when she sees him swallow nervously looking away quickly as he opens the umbrella for Olivia before he helps her out of the car. 

Silently they make their way into the house with Laura and Asher on either side of Olivia holding onto her trembling form. Laura closes the front door behind them as Olivia pulls away from both of their grasps as she looks around the house her eyes settling on the extra pair of her white gloves on the table in the hall as she feels her knees start to buckle as the image of Spencer laying on the ground bleeding after he was shot flashes through her mind. 

“Liv...” Her mom says trailing off as she steps up quickly beating Asher to her daughter as she tries to try catch her before she falls face first into the stairs. 

“I’m fine.” Olivia assures them both her words coming out more sharper than she means as she wraps her arms tightly around her middle as she starts up the stairs. 

Laura and Asher watch helplessly as Olivia climbs the stairs slowly one at a time both of them staring after her with identical expressions of concern darkening their features as she disappears from their sights. 

He jumps at the sudden sound of Laura’s phone ringing loudly above the sound of his pounding heart in his ears hoping that she didn’t notice as he watches her walk down the hall her heels clicking loudly against the hardwood floor echoing through the otherwise quiet house as she closes her office door behind her without a word or a glance back toward him. 

Asher sits his duffel bag down on the floor by the hall closet beside the stairs running a shaky hand through his damp hair as his phone buzzes in his pocket. His brow furrows when he looks down at his phone to find a text from JJ. 

_Team meeting in 15 at school._ Reads JJ’s text below the one from earlier where he had texted, he was there to pick him up before they went to the hospital that Asher chooses not to reread. 

_I can’t. I’m with Liv._ Asher replies sitting down tiredly on the stairs. 

_How is she?_ JJ text backs within seconds. 

_Physically okay. But otherwise, I’m not so sure._ Asher replies honestly chewing on the inside of his cheek as he types. 

_Don’t worry about anything bro. The team and I will take care of things. You take care of Liv._ JJ’s words followed by a thumbs-up emoji does nothing to diminish his panic that is bubbling to the surface once more. 

With a shuddering breath, he pulls himself up from the stairs by the banister deciding to go check on Olivia. 

As he ascends the stairs two at a time with his heartbeat accelerating with each step closer, he takes toward her he prays again for the second time that night that she and Spencer will both be okay. 

“Liv?” He calls quietly as he pushes open her bedroom door that stands ajar flipping on the light to find the jacket, she was wearing thrown across the back of her desk chair but otherwise, her room is empty. 

He backs out of the room his worry intensifying as he makes his way down the hall until he sees light spilling out from under the bathroom door. 

“Liv?” He calls again as he knocks softly on the door holding his breath as he waits for her to answer. 

“Come in.” Olivia calls biting back another sob as she wipes away her tears with the back of her hand. 

Asher takes in a deep breath before he slowly opens the bathroom door. He slides his eyes across the marble tiles until he takes another deep breath before he lifts his eyes up to look at Olivia. His heart breaks at the sight of her leaning against the tub with her knees pulled in tightly to her chest and her head in her hands her expression hidden from view. 

He takes a hesitant step inside before he closes the door behind him moving over to the sink to run a washcloth under lukewarm. After wringing out the excess water from the cloth, he grabs the soap dispenser from by the sink and a hand towel from the shelf before he takes a seat next to Olivia. 

“Is it okay if I clean off your hands?” He asks in a whisper as he places a gentle hand on her knee not mentioning that it is Spencer’s blood that he is wanting to clean off her hands. 

Olivia slowly peels her hands away from her face as Asher sends her a shy smile before he pumps out a small amount of the soap onto the damp washcloth before he takes her hands in his gently removing the brace from her left hand before he cleans them. Asher takes his time wiping away the blood from her hands being as careful as he can to not make her skin raw as the copper colored smears settled into the creases of her palms stain the white cloth a dull pink. 

“Thank you.” She whispers after he wipes her hands dry with the towel watching as he throws the ruined washcloth into the garbage can. 

“You’re welcome.” He whispers back taking both of her hands in his again as he smooths his thumbs along the soft skin of her palms that are no longer stained with blood. 

“I should take a shower.” She decides as she is suddenly aware of how sticky her hair feels when Asher brushes a lock of it out of her face as the thought of what is in her hair makes her stomach churn. 

“Sure.” He agrees with a nod regretting having to let her out of his sight again as he gets up from the floor. He extends his hand out to her to help her up wanting nothing more to pull her in for a hug, but he doesn’t want to rush things because of how fragile Olivia looks right now. 

He holds her gaze for a moment catching a stray tear that falls down her cheek with his thumb before he lets go of her hand leaving her alone to shower. 

Once he hears the shower turn on he slides down the wall across from the bathroom pulling his knees up to his chest burying his face in his hands as he lets the tears he has been holding back since he heard the news about the shooting finally fall. 

_How the fuck did any of this happen?_ He thinks imagining Olivia scared and alone with Spencer bleeding out onto the street beside her as fresh tears roll down his cheeks soaking the neckline of his sweater. 

Hearing the bathroom door creak open unsure of how much time has passed he peers up after he wipes his tears away hastily with the sleeve of his sweater to find Olivia in the doorway dressed in her favorite cheetah print pajamas. 

He scrambles his way to his feet unsure if he should follow or guide her to her room when Olivia makes the decision for them both as she curls into his side. Asher tenses for a brief second before he wraps his arms around her letting her lean most of weight into him as he guides them both back to her room. 

“Do you sleep under the sheet?” He asks after he pulls back the comforter for her. Olivia shakes her head that is resting against his shoulder slightly in response. “Okay.” He says as he helps into her bed and pulls the comforter up around her. 

He sends her a soft smile before he starts to back away but her hand on his wrist stops him. 

“Will you stay with me?” She asks so quietly that Asher almost doesn’t hear her. 

“Liv, I don’t—” Asher starts to say until Olivia’s plea cuts him off. 

“Please.” Olivia whispers as she tightens her hold on Asher’s wrist. 

“Okay.” He decides since he has never been able to tell her no and especially not after everything that has happened tonight. 

Olivia lets go of his wrist as Asher walks to flip off the light. 

“Can you turn the lamp on?” She asks blinking against the sudden darkness. 

“Of course.” He asks as he turns on the lamp on her nightstand before he walks to the other side of her bed and climbs hesitantly under the covers beside her. 

“Is this okay?” He asks as he wraps his arms around her middle as she scoots closer to his side. 

“Yeah.” She whispers as she leans her head on his chest as her eyes fall shut the exhaustion from the night’s events finally catching up with her as she tries not to be reminded that Spencer had wrapped his arms around her middle when he had pushed her to the ground to keep her from being shot. “I was so scared Ash. Spencer was bleeding and I couldn’t do anything to help him.” She recalls pressing her face into the soft fabric of his sweater. 

“I’m so sorry Liv.” He whispers an apology as his voice breaks off with emotion when he says her name — a name that earlier tonight he was afraid that he would never be able to say to her again. “I should’ve been there for you.” He admits with tears threatening to fall again with the guilt from him blowing her dance practice off for football practice and then for everything he said to her at the cotillion. 

“You’re here now.” She assures him as she opens her eyes when she hears the thick emotion in his voice. 

“And I’m never going to leave your side again.” He promises locking eyes with her when she lifts her head from his chest. 

“Promise?” She asks in a whisper feeling safe in his arms for the first time since the shooting. 

“Promise.” He affirms as she lays her head against his chest once more as a loud crash of thunder causes them both to jump as he slowly runs his fingers through her nearly dry hair pulling her in closer as the exhaustion from tonight finally hits her and she lets her eyes fall shut. 

Asher stays awake listening to her breathing even out as he continues to run his fingers through her hair vowing silently to her and himself that he will never let her down again like he did tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a companion piece to this story that is going to be titled _It Should've Been Me Not Him_ that will be about Olivia and Asher talking through things after Spencer comes through his surgery which is going to be posted tomorrow. 
> 
> So, I hope y'all enjoyed this one! :D 
> 
> If you did please leave me a comment with your thoughts and/or a kudo! 
> 
> Your guy's comments and kudos make my day and make me smile! 💛


End file.
